Se Todos Os Rivais Fossem Assim
by thalii-chan
Summary: Uma autora tão competente como Aoki, nunca imaginaria, nem em seus piores pesadelos, que precisaria da ajuda de seu maior rival: Fukuda
1. Visita de Última Hora

Bakuman não me pertence, e sim a Tsugumi Ohba

A estória apresenta spoilers de Bakuman 2, se não gosta de spoilers, não leia.

A fic começa quando Aoki consegue alguém que ajudasse com os desenhos de Folhas Azuis: Fukuda-san

**Se Todo Rival Fosse Assim**

**Capítulo 1:** Visita de Última Hora

Após sair da lanchonete e ter aceito Fukuda-san como seu auxiliar de desenhos, Aoki voltou para a casa confusa. Não sabia ao certo se confiar em Fukuda era um bom caminho para sua serialização. Mas não tinha oura escolha, ou era ele, ou então namoraria Nakai-san só para ele desenhar... não...isso estava fora de cogitação!

Enfim, começou a fazer alguns rascunhos para enviar por fax ao seu novo auxiliar.

Por outro lado, Fukuda estava em seu apartamento, pensando que fez a coisa certa em ser um auxiliar além de continuar sua história já serializada, afinal, Aoki realmente precisava de alguém que a ajudasse. Mas deixava claro que só estava fazendo isso em retribuição ao boicote que ela participou.

Já passava das 11 horas da noite quando Fukuda ouve o som de um fax chegando, sim, era o primeiro rascunho que recebera de Aoki. Fukuda largou o que estava fazendo, e pegou os rascunhos. Deu uma boa analisada e num movimento brusco pegou seu celular e ligou para a autora.

Aoki: - vendo o número de Fukuda em seu visor e atende - Alô, Fukuda-san?

Fukuda: O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA QUANDO FEZ ESSA CENA DO BANHO?

Aoki: Ei, não precisa gritar desse jeito! O que há de errado nela?

Fukuda: Você nem mostrou a personagem tomando banho direito! Só mostrou o chuveiro e logo no próximo quadro já a mostrou colocando a saia!

Aoki: E não é isso que os garotos gostam?

Fukuda: Você tinha que ter mostrado ela no banho, mais precisamente em uma banheira, depois se enxugando e mais tarde colocando a calcinha!

Aoki: Sim, espera um minuto, deixa-me anotar.

Fukuda: - com um tom mais agressivo - Ora essa! Memorize tudo isso! Você não é a melhor da sua faculdade?

Aoki: Cala a boca, meu manga não tem nada a ver com a minha faculdade!

Fukuda: Ok ok, me envie tudo corrigido amanhã certo?

Aoki: Isso e impossível!

Fukuda: *pensamento: que garotinha mais preguiçosa* Só terei tempo amanhã.

Aoki: Tá bom então

Logo depois da última frase, Fukuda rapidamente desliga o celular.

E assim percorre o dia seguinte, Aoki corrigiu o que estava errado e enviou para seu auxiliar via fax. Já era por volta das 8 horas da noite. Aoki ficou desconfiada, já fazia uns 15 minutos que havia mandado o rascunho para Fukuda, mas não retornava a ligação.

Pensou na possibilidade de ele estar ocupado, e deixou quieto. Passou uma hora depois do envio...não aguentava mais de anciosidade para saber a opinião de seu auxiliar. Queria ligar, mas seu orgulho feminista falava mais alto. Quando completara 2 horas depois do envio, resolveu deixar seu orgulho de lado, já que estava com raiva, pensando na possibilidade de Fukuda ter esquecido de ler o rascunho. Celular de Fukuda toca:

Fukuda: Alô?

Aoki: Fukuda-san seu idiota! Aonde está com a cabeça? Quero saber logo o que achou do rascunho corrigido!

Fukuda: Se você me enviar eu agradeço –ironizando-

Aoki: Como assim? Eu te enviei faz duas horas! Tenho certeza que alguma coisa te entreteve e você esqueceu de ler o meu rascunho, seu desleixado!

Fukuda: Ei, dá pra parar de me xingar? Não recebi nada sua louca! Tem certeza que me enviou certo?

Aoki: Deixa-me dar uma olhada. *Aoki olha para sua máquina de fax* Essa não! Acho que minha máquina acabou pifando...

Fukuda: Não brinque com essas coisas –dando uma leve gargalhada-...é sério?

Aoki: Claro que é, eu não brincaria com uma coisa tão séria!

Fukuda: Droga! Venha aqui na minha casa me mostrar então!

Aoki: Não posso sair a essas horas! Já está tarde demais!

Fukuda: Ok ok, estou indo aí então!

Aoki: O que? Um cara vindo para casa de uma garota a essas horas? Vão pensar o que de mim?

Fukuda: Vai querer minha ajuda ou não?

Aoki: Venha logo então –com a fala um pouco tímida-

Alguns minutos se passam e logo Aoki ouve a campainha tocar. Involuntariamente seu coração começou a pulsar velozmente...


	2. Surpresa Climática

Se Todos os Rivais Fossem Assim

Capítulo 2: Surpresa Climática

Alguns minutos se passam e logo Aoki ouve a campainha tocar. Involuntariamente seu coração começou a pulsar velozmente. Ela se dirigiu até a porta e, a cada passo que dava, seu coração acelerava mais e mais.

Aoki: *pensando consigo mesma: Por que meu coração está acelerado dessa forma? Bobagem...Eu devo estar ansiosa se meu rascunho está bem feito ou não.*

A autora abre a porta e lá estava seu auxiliar, com os trajes de sempre: o lenço na cabeça, jaqueta de couro preta e uma calça jeans, e claro, com seu capacete na mãe direita.

Aoki: Entre, fique a vontade, Fukuda-san.

Fukuda: Com licença...

Fukuda se sentou no sofá e colocou o capacete no chão. Após alguns segundos Aoki pegou os rascunhos para que desse sua avaliação. Percorreram-se alguns minutos de silêncio. Aoki demonstrava nitidamente sua tensão, estava sentada ao lado de Fukuda e suas mãos, que apertavam a barra de seu vestido, suavam cada vez mais. O silêncio naquela sala durou alguns minutos, mas para a garota de cabelos castanhos durou uma vida inteira. Logo seu rival quebrou aquele silêncio.

Fukuda: Agora sim, está ótimo!

Aoki: Sério? Que bom! Enviarei para meu editor amanhã mesmo.

Fukuda: É claro que tem que ser amanhã, afinal a avaliação de quem vai ser serializado ou não É AMANHÃ!

Aoki: Não precisa ser tão grosseiro...

Fukuda: Eu sou seu chefe, oras. Preciso ser realista...Por falar nisso, seus desenhos...

Aoki: O que é que têm eles?

Fukuda: São bem ruinzinhos...

Aoki: -cansada de ouvir xingos, retruca- Como se os seus fossem bons... –empina o nariz-

Fukuda: Ei, não precisava esculachar também...

Aoki: -não aguenta e solta uma delicada risada- Vou me esforçar! Muito obrigada por tudo.

Fukuda: Tudo o quê? Você nem foi serializada ainda? Não faça agradecimentos inúteis! Não esqueça com quem está competindo: Ashirogi Muto!

A autora se levanta e se dirige a escada, fez um sinal com a mão para que Fukuda subisse junto. Fukuda a seguiu e quando percebeu estava no quarto de sua rival. Ficou extremamente tímido, e até corou um pouco, além do que era a primeira vez que entrara no quarto de uma mulher. Ela se dirigiu até a sacada do quarto para se refrescar daquela noite tão quente, afinal era noite de verão.

Aoki: Fukuda, não se preocupe tanto com o trabalho, venha cá tomar um ar fresco. Está uma noite tão linda e estrelada, venha ver.

Ela sorriu tão suavemente que Fukuda não resistiu o convite, se moveu até a sacada e se juntou com sua rival, porém, em uma total inocência, Fukuda fecha a porta de vidro que dividia o quarto da sacada. Essa "fechada de porta" resultou em um sonoro "tec", o qual apenas o de cabelos brancos ouviu, entretanto, ignorou.

Ficaram lá por uma meia hora, conversando sobre diversas coisas, como a faculdade Toudai de Aoki, ou sobre ter assistentes depois de uma seralização, etc. Em questão de frações de segundos, começou a chover, mas não era uma chuvinha qualquer, e sim a senhora de uma tempestade repentina.

Aoki logo se virou para entrar em seu quarto e fugir da chuva, quando reparou que Fukuda havia fechado a porta.

Aoki: Por que fechou essa porta?

Fukuda: Sei lá, foi instinto, mas o que é que tem? Apenas abra!

Aoki: Ela está com defeito! Se fechá-la, só conseguirá abrir por dentro!

Fukuda: Que ótimo! E só agora você diz isso pra mim?

Aoki: A culpa é sua de fazer o que não deve na casa dos outros!

Fukuda: Você quem disse para eu "ficar a vontade"!

Aoki: Ahhhh! Já chega, não importa de quem é a culpa, o que importa é sairmos daqui.

Fukuda: Essa sacadinha não é de nada, já pulei muros bem maiores! –em instantes ele pula e já se encontra no andar de baixo-

Aoki: Seu mesquinho, você só pensa em si mesmo!

Fukuda: Cala a boca e pula logo! Eu te segurarei!

Aoki: Não posso fazer isso! Como poderei confiar em você?

Fukuda: Prefere ficar aí? Por mim tudo bem...

Aoki: Que saco! Eu sempre tenho que depender de você!

Assim foi feito, Aoki pulou de sua sacada e caiu bem nos braços de Fukuda, assim como uma princesa e seu príncipe. Ambos estavam encharcados, por isso os olhos de Fukuda percorreram em cada curva que sua rival possuía, afinal o vestido estava totalmente colado no corpo dela. Os dois ficaram corados. E outro silêncio pairava ali aquela noite.

O motoqueiro deixou sua parceira no chão, e ambos entraram na casa. A dona da casa correu para pegar duas tolhas. E logo em seguida entregou uma para o motoqueiro. Depois de se secarem, Fukuda logo foi se despedindo:

Fukuda: Eu vou indo, até...

Aoki: -antes que terminasse a frase, o interrompeu- Nada disso! Do que você está falando? Está chovendo muito forte e você pode se resfriar!

Fukuda: O que eu posso fazer? É minha única alternativa! Não posso ficar aqui e esperar a chuva passar! Vai ficar tarde pra caramba!

Aoki: Droga...Não vejo outra escolha...Vo-Vo-Vo-Você p-p-pode durmir a-a-a-aqui se quiser...


	3. Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão

**Se Todos os Rivais Fossem Assim**

**Capítulo 3:** Sonho de uma Noite de Verão

Depois de se secarem, Fukuda logo foi se despedindo:

Fukuda: Eu vou indo, até...

Aoki: -antes que terminasse a frase, o interrompeu- Nada disso! Do que você está falando? Está chovendo muito forte e você pode se resfriar!

Fukuda: O que eu posso fazer? É minha única alternativa! Não posso ficar aqui e esperar a chuva passar! Vai ficar tarde pra caramba!

Aoki: Droga...Não vejo outra escolha...Vo-Vo-Vo-Você p-p-pode dormir a-a-a-aqui se quiser...

Fukuda: Não posso fazer isso, afinal não tenho nada além da roupa que está no meu corpo. Desculpe, tenho que ir mesmo.

Aoki: Para de falar tantas asneiras! Tenho toalhas e algumas roupas masculinas que meu primo esqueceu aqui em casa. Há um quarto de hóspedes aqui, portanto para de ser teimoso e vá tomar um banho –arrastando Fukuda até o banheiro que ficava no piso superior- Você vai acabar ficando resfriado desse jeito!

O auxiliar aceitou a ideia, porém estava um pouco acanhado. Pegou uma camiseta preta e uma calça que Aoki lhe dera e foi tomar um banho quente. Logo que saiu do banheiro, a autora entrou rapidamente para fazer o mesmo, já que ela também estava encharcada.

Depois que saiu do banho, foi até o quarto de hóspedes para ver se seu auxiliar precisava de alguma ajuda, mas ele não estava lá. Ela desceu até a sala e viu seu rival sentado no sofá.

Aoki: Prefere dormir no sofá? –ironizando-

Fukuda: Eu não invadiria o quarto de alguém sem permissão.

Aoki: Já se esqueceu do que eu te disse quando entrou aqui?

Fukuda: Hun... -ficou pensativo- "Meu rascunho ficou bom"?

Aoki: -balançou a cabeça negativamente- pense melhor. "Fique..." -dando uma dica-

Fukuda: "Fique a vontade" – deu uma leve risada-

Ambos subiram para o quarto onde o "hóspede" dormiria aquela noite. A mulher de cabelos castanhos desejava ficar olhando para seu auxiliar a todo tempo, afinal, ver o mesmo sem aquelas jaquetas e sem a bandana na cabeça era raríssimo. Apesar da tentação, não dava na cara. Arrumou alguns cobertores e logo saiu daquele cômodo.

Dirigiu-se ao seu quarto, colocou sua camisola cor-de-rosa e deitou em sua cama. As horas passavam, mas Aoki não conseguia dormir. Estava mais do que óbvio que estava ansiosa, mas não sabia o motivo: A escolha da serialização? Ou será que a presença do "hóspede" lhe inquietava?

Resolveu descer para a cozinha e tomar um copo d'água para ver se melhorava, mas acidentalmente deixou o copo escorregar de sua mão. Pensou consigo mesma:

Aoki: *Agora o resmungão irá acordar! Droga!*

Dito e feito! Surgira ali na sua cozinha seu "hóspede" que estava assustado, pensando que poderia ser um ladrão, entretanto se encontrava com muito sono ainda.

Fukuda: Ah... É você? -esfregando os olhos-

Aoki: Pensou que fosse quem?

Fukuda para de esfregar os olhos e vê Aoki naqueles trajes. Não conseguiu se conter e seus olhos percorreram de baixo pra cima e de cima pra baixo no corpo da autora diversas vezes.

Aoki: -constrangida- N-N-Não me olhe desse jeito!

Fukuda: -se vira de costas- A-A-A culpa não é minha se você e tão... indecente!

Aoki: Eu estou na MINHA casa! Visto-me como EU quero! Ah, deixa isso pra lá, agora não é hora de brigar.

Fukuda: -ainda de costas- Não é hora pra estar acordada! Já são 2 horas da madrugada!

Aoki: Não consigo dormir! Só penso na reunião de serialização...

Fukuda: Precisa ter confiança em si mesma! Que raio de autora é você que não confia no próprio mangá? –inspirou fortemente- E se quer saber... Acho sua obra mais interessante do que a do Ashirogi... –seu rosto cora levemente-

Aoki: Está falando sério?

A dona da casa deu um grande sorriso e sem pensar deu um abraço por trás de Fukuda. Ao sentir o corpo quente de sua rival, o motoqueiro ficou sem reação e, em um movimento "involuntário", segurou aqueles braços que envolvia seu tórax, aceitando o abraço. Ficaram alguns segundos naquela posição, entretanto Fukuda virou seu corpo lentamente, até que os rostos se encontrassem bem próximos, capaz de sentir a respiração alheia.

O homem de cabelos brancos segurou delicadamente, com a sua mãe direita, o queixo de sua parceira e o resultado não podia ser outro: um beijo cauteloso de ambas as partes, mas que se desenrolava aos poucos. Quando se separaram um pouco para tomar fôlego, o "hóspede" se afastou e recuou completamente: saiu correndo para o seu quarto, fechando a porta rapidamente.

Aoki não havia entendido o que ocorrera naquele instante, só sabia que havia gostado...


	4. A Almejada Serialização

**Se Todos os Rivais Fossem Assim**

**Capítulo 4: **A Almejada Serialização

No dia seguinte, ainda na casa de Aoki, Fukuda acordou primeiro, mas não sabia se realmente estava preparado para sair daquele quarto e encontrar aquela mulher. Bem, mas sabia que tinha que sair mais cedo ou mais tarde. O motoqueiro abriu a porta cautelosamente e olhou para o quarto de sua rival, o qual estava fechada, concluiu, portanto, que estava dormindo ainda.

Dirigiu-se até o banheiro e logo em seguida desceu para a cozinha. Como não sabia nem colocar uma água para ferver, apenas pegou algumas folhas em branco e uma caneta própria para desenhos, que encontrara ali mesmo em cima da mesa.

Deu uma boa adiantada em seu name, ficou um bom tempo ali desenhando que até se esqueceu em que casa estava...Até então. Logo ouve o barulho de uma porta se abrindo, após alguns minutos Aoki desce e vê seu rival ali desenhando.

Aoki: -sorridente- Bom dia. E-E-Eu vou preparar um café...

Fukuda: Bom dia... –com um tom bem baixo e envergonhado-

Sendo a primeira vez que os dois se veem depois do que acontecera na madrugada, a cena de ontem se repetia na mente dos dois, deixando-os cada vez mais tímidos. Aoki preparou um café da manhã divino, afinal, por morar sozinha, cozinhar é uma de suas principais habilidades. O "hóspede" pensava que talvez fosse o melhor café da manhã tomado na vida dele, mas nenhuma palavra era pronunciada por ambas as partes.

Acabaram com a refeição matinal e ouviram o som da campainha, fazendo com que a dona da casa fosse atender, deixando seu rival sozinho, desenhando na cozinha. Fukuda podia aparentar estar tranquilo, mas estava se xingando por dentro.

Fukuda: *Como pude fazer aquilo? Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Droga...O pior é ter que ficar aqui até minhas roupas secarem...*

Ficou tanto tempo pensativo que nem percebeu que Aoki recebeu uma visita e a mesma já tinha ido embora. Na verdade era o editor de Aoki, Yamahisa, que fora lá para pegar os capítulos corrigidos e levar para a reunião de serialização.

Aoki não estava suportando ficar no mesmo andar com aquele clima totalmente silencioso. Subiu até o seu quarto e ficou lá por muitos e muitos tempos, até que seu celular toca:

Yamahisa: Parabéns! O Folhas Azuis será serializado a partir da edição 2 do próximo ano.

Aoki: É mesmo? Muito obrigada!

Yamahisa: Estão falando que está melhor do que o one-shot que você enviou pra NEXT.

Aoki: *pensando: Preciso realmente agradecer o Fukuda-san! E é claro, aos demais também!*

Yamahisa: Mas você sabe né? Vai precisar de assistentes agora.

Aoki: Sim, mas gostaria só de mulheres ok?

Yamahisa: Sim, vou procurar o mais rápido possível!

A nova autora serializada desligou o celular e não se continha de tanta felicidade. Queria descer as escadas o mais depressa possível e dar a notícia para seu auxiliar, mas ao mesmo tempo pensava como que faria isso sendo que um clima de tensão aterrorizava o andar inferior. Passou algum tempo pensando o que faria. Quando finalmente tomou coragem pra fazer seus agradecimentos, seu celular toca novamente. Viu no visor do celular que era o número Nakai, mas mesmo assim atendeu:

Nakai: É o Nakai. Ouvi dizer que foi serializada e estava pensando se você vai precisar de assistentes...

Aoki: Não acha que precisa me dizer algo antes disso? Não...Quer dizer, mesmo que se desculpe, só irei trabalhar com assistentes femininas.

Nakai: Não tem jeito mesmo? Por favor, a série da qual sou assistente irá acabar! E a Natsumi disse adeus para mim e...

Aoki: -interrompendo-o- Vou desligar, e nunca mais me ligue.

Aoki desligou e desceu as escadas, mas ainda não tinha coragem de agradecer seu auxiliar. Pegou sua bandana que estava no varal junto com um moletom branco que possuía. Chegou na cozinha entregou-lhe ambas as roupas:

Aoki: Sua bandana já secou e, como está ficando frio, peguei esse moletom pra você também.

Fukuda: Obrigado.

A autora já se cansava daquele clima, com muita vergonha nitidamente visível em seu rosto, bateu as duas mãos em cima da mesa e resolveu contar tudo para o desenhista:

Aoki: Já chega! Eu preciso te falar uma coisa que estava presa na minha garganta!

Fukuda ficou um pouco surpreso, instalou seus olhos e finalmente prestou atenção em sua parceira.

Aoki: Eu preciso confessar que...


	5. Lutando Contra o Medo

**Se Todos os Rivais Fossem Assim**

**Capítulo 5: **Lutando Contra o Medo

A autora já se cansava daquele clima, com muita vergonha nitidamente visível em seu rosto, bateu as duas mãos em cima da mesa e resolveu contar tudo para o desenhista:

Aoki: Já chega! Eu preciso te falar uma coisa que está presa na minha garganta!

Fukuda ficou um pouco surpreso, instalou seus olhos e finalmente prestou atenção em sua parceira.

Aoki: Eu preciso confessar que... EU NÃO TENHO SECADORA, portanto suas roupas vão ficar molhadas por mais algumas horas!

Fukuda: Ah é isso? Não se preocupe, já estou tanto tempo aqui mesmo. Ficar um pouco a mais ou um pouco a menos não vai fazer diferença nenhuma.

A dona da casa estava realmente decidida contar sobre a serialização e até mesmo sobre o que ocorrera ontem, entretanto sua timidez pareceu interrompê-la naquela hora.

Aoki: Eu vou para o meu quarto, se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar. Estou ansiosa para saber como que foi a reunião e o Yamahisa está demorando ligar...

Fukuda: Que estranho, as reuniões de serialização não costumam demorar tanto tempo assim.

Aoki: Pois é...

A autora subiu até seu quarto e ficou pensando:

Aoki: *Como pude falar aquela grande besteira pra ele? Secadora? De onde que eu fui tirar isso?... Droga...Porque fico tão nervosa quando estou perto dele? Eu não ficava tão nervosa e nem gaguejava quando falava com o Takagi-san. Eu preciso agradecê-lo pela serialização! Mas como será que vou...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um sonoro toque de celular, sabia que não era o seu, então abriu uma fresta da porta de seu quarto para ouvir a conversa de seu auxiliar no celular.

Fukuda: Se Nakai não tem mais vontade de fazer nada, não tem mais jeito. Só iremos atrapalhá-lo se fizermos algo.

Aoki não conseguiu adivinhar quem seria a pessoa do outro lado da linha, ficando extremamente cismada. Logo após Fukuda finalizar sua ligação, seu celular é que começa a tocar. Tomou um imenso susto, já que estava fazendo o que não deveria: ouvir a conversa alheia. Apanhou rapidamente o aparelho e atendeu:

Aoki: Alô?

Mashiro: Aoki-san, você sabia que o Nakai-san vai se mudar para o interior? Você precisa impedi-lo antes que seja...

Aoki: Não posso impedi-lo, ainda mais porque disse para ele nunca mais me ligar.

Desligou o seu aparelho e descobriu quem havia ligado para Fukuda antes.

Enquanto isso, o motoqueiro, que estava desenhando na cozinha, deu uma pequena pausa e ficou pensativo. Queria dar um belo de um sermão em Nakai, mas sabia que seria inútil, já que o último sermão não surtira efeito algum.

Fukuda se dirigiu até o quintal e pegou suas roupas do varal, ainda que as mesmas se encontrassem úmidas, afinal, o tempo estava nublado por conseqüência da chuva, dificultando a "secagem" das roupas. Trocou-se ali mesmo e foi em direção à porta, abrindo-a. Quando foi barrado por Aoki, que estava descendo as escadas.

Aoki: Onde você está indo?

Fukuda: Vou me despedir daquele fracassado... –referindo-se a Nakai-

Aoki: Vai assim? Com essas roupas molhadas?

Fukuda: Ora, é a única coisa que tenho! Você não acha que eu vá sair de moletom na rua, né?

Aoki: Custa pedir outra roupa?

Fukuda: E eu lá sabia que você tinha?

Aoki: É por isso que estou falando pra você me perguntar!

A autora subiu e desceu novamente com outra muda de roupa para o motoqueiro. Ele pegou e dessa vez foi se trocar no banheiro. Era uma jaqueta de couro bege que colocara por cima da camiseta preta, além de uma calça jeans qualquer.

Aoki: Daqui a pouco eu vou lá me despedir dele... Afinal, querendo ou não, graças a ele que Hideout Door foi pra frente.

Fukuda: Por que "daqui a pouco"? Se quiser, posso te dar uma carona.

A verdade era que Aoki morria de medo de andar de moto, mas não dava o braço a torcer e falar a verdade.

Aoki: É que eu tenho que... Que...Esperar a ligação do Yamahisa!

O motoqueiro sabia que aquilo não passava de uma grande desculpa esfarrapada, pois sabia que Yamahisa ligava para o celular. Fukuda podia perceber a vontade que ela tinha de se despedir de seu ex-auxiliar, entretanto não aceitava esse "medo" que possuía de um veículo tão seguro, segundo ele é claro.

Não havia dito nada, apenas se aproximou de Aoki, carregou-a como da primeira vez, estilo "princesa", e seguiu até a moto. Ouviu inúmeros xingos e até suportou pequenos socos da autora, mas a ignorou completamente. Colocou-a sentada na moto e quando estava prestes a ligar, retrucou as ofensas:

Fukuda: Ei! Já chega de tanto falatório! Você acha que se fosse um veículo tão perigoso, eu deixaria você andar nela?

Foi o suficiente para aquietar Aoki. Não fora palavras delicadas, mas por alguma razão, soou como música para os ouvidos da mesma.


	6. Agradecimentos

**Se Todos os Rivais Fossem Assim**

**Capítulo 6:** Agradecimentos

Os rivais então estavam indo para a casa de Nakai. Fukuda não era do tipo de garoto que gostava de provocar o sexo oposto, entretanto, queria ver a garota que estava na garupa da moto entrar em pânico: começava a acelerar velozmente quando tinha oportunidade, fazia curvas que qualquer uma teria um "frio na barriga", entre outras coisas piores.

Aoki era um tanto orgulhosa, e não queria "abraçar" seu companheiro, por mais medo que tivesse naqueles momentos. Até que não aguentou e protestou:

Aoki: Dá pra parar de dirigir essa droga desse jeito?

Fukuda: Seu desejo é uma ordem! –deu um sorriso maléfico-

O motoqueiro soltou as mãos do guidão em plena descida. A autora não se conteve com tamanho medo que sentira e não teve alternativa a não ser fechar os olhos e agarrar o corpo de seu auxiliar. Fukuda voltou a dirigir corretamente e dava altas risadas com a reação de Aoki. A autora nunca havia presenciado o homem de cabelos brancos dar uma risada como aquela que acabara de ouvir. Logo, chegaram à casa de Nakai, e Fukuda estava estacionando seu veículo. A mulher da garupa ainda se encontrava com tanto medo que nem se deu conta que já tinha chegado: agarrava seu parceiro e mantinha seus olhos fortemente fechados.

Fukuda: Er... Já chegamos...

Aoki: -abrindo lentamente seus olhos percebendo que o agarrava- AHHH –tira os braços dele- olha só o que você me fez fazer! Vai ser a primeira e última vez que ando de moto com você!

Fukuda: Vai dizer que não gostou?

Aoki: Nem um pouco, você deveria pelo menos...

Fukuda: Shhh –interrompendo-a- Nakai está saindo.

E assim aconteceu, Nakai saiu de seu apartamento junto com Mashiro, Aoki agradeceu-o por tê-la ajudado na construção de Hideout Door, e o mesmo se desculpou por tudo que havia falado a ela. Nakai continuou caminhando com suas bagagens na mão. Não queria encarar ninguém naquele momento, muito menos Fukuda. Entretanto, mesmo assim, um de costas para o outro, Fukuda não resiste e dá seu último "adeus":

Fukuda: ISSO NÃO VAI ACABAR ASSIM, VAI?

Lágrimas escorreram no rosto de Nakai, mas o mesmo nem se quer virou para responder. Agora os três não tinham mais motivo para ficar ali, Mashiro estranhou o fato dos dois estarem juntos, não resistiu e fez um comentário ambíguo.

Mashiro: Vocês dois formam uma bela dupla.

Ambos coraram e a resposta foi imediata:

Ambos: Não é nada disso que está pensando!

Mashiro: Calma pessoal! Estava falando da combinação de vocês dois no mangá. Folhas Azuis ficou incrível!

Os dois coraram mais ainda por ter caído na "pegadinha".

Mashiro: Por falar isso, meus parabéns Aoki-san, por sua seri...

Aoki corre e tampa a boca do adolescente com as duas mãos, afinal, ela não havia dito para Fukuda sobre a serialização, e além do mais, ela gostaria de ser a primeira a contar a ele. Então a autora "completa" a frase interrompida.

Aoki: Pela minha seriedade de vir aqui me despedir do Nakai? Imagine, eu realmente precisava fazer isso. Agora eu vou indo, foi muito bom te rever por aqui! Tchau.

Aquela mulher começou a seguir sem rumo. Mashiro e Fukuda não entenderam absolutamente nada o que acabara de ocorrer ali.

Fukuda: Bem Mashiro, vou indo porque tenho que dar carona para aquela lá –aponta para Aoki- ela nem sabe andar por esses lados.

Mashiro: Desde quando vocês estão se dando tão bem assim?

Fukuda: Do que está falando? Só dei uma carona, ora essa...

Mashiro: Se você deu carona, quer dizer que você foi até a casa dela e a buscou, estou errado?

Fukuda corou levemente e soltou a primeira desculpa que surgira na cabeça, afinal, ele nunca iria confessar que dormira na casa da sua rival.

Fukuda: Claro que não, idiota! Ela estava vindo pra cá e eu acidentalmente a encontrei, foi quando ofereci a carona.

Mashiro: Mas você não acabou de dizer que ela não sabe andar por esses lados?

Fukuda: Ah! Eu preciso ir! Não tenho tempo pra ficar respondendo suas perguntas.

E assim o motoqueiro ligou seu veículo e partiu. Mashiro sabia que naquele mato tinha coelho, mas preferiu guardar suas desconfianças consigo mesmo.

Fukuda alcançou Aoki, o que não era muito difícil, afinal, ela estava a pé. Desacelerou sua moto e perguntou:

Fukuda: Vai mesmo querer ir a pé?

Aoki: Prefiro caminhar o planeta Terra inteiro a pé do que voltar a andar na sua moto.

Fukuda: Se eu disser que não irei correr, você acredita?

Aoki: Nunca confiei em você.

Fukuda: Claro que confia! Se não confiasse, não aceitaria minha ajuda pra fazer seu mangá.

Aoki: Mas diferente da moto, eu não corro risco de vida quando você me ajuda no mangá.

Fukuda: -descendo da moto- Mulheres...

Aoki: Nem tenta se aproximar de mim!

Fukuda: Como faço pra você confiar em mim então?

Aoki: Nada! Absolutamente nada fará eu confiar em você!

Fukuda: -se aproximando- Nem isso?

O desenhista, então, colou seus lábios nos dela, resultando em um beijo "caliente". Aoki ficou completamente surpresa, embora tenha aceitado. Diferente do último beijo, esse se desenrolava mais rápido. Iniciavam até indícios de querer começar uma certa voracidade, foi quando a ficha caiu que estavam no meio da calçada.

Pararam com o que estavam fazendo e um olhava nos olhos do outro. Não sabiam o que dizer, o que pensar, na verdade não sabia de nada naquela hora, parecia que estavam em outra dimensão.

Aoki: ...Você...

Fukuda: Shhh... Vamos para casa?

Ambos subiram na moto e seguiram até a casa da autora. A mesma percorreu o trajeto inteiro abraçada com o homem que acabara de trocar beijos. Nenhuma palavra foi dita até chegarem em seus destinos. Quando chegaram, Aoki desceu da moto e Fukuda justificou:

Fukuda: Aquilo só foi um agradecimento pela estadia...

Aoki: Um beijo por cada agradecimento... então é assim?

Aoki deu um rápido selinho e voltou para seu lugar.

Aoki: Isso foi pela serialização então. –sorriu timidamente-


	7. Um Natal e Uma Noite Feliz

**Se Todos os Rivais Fossem Assim**

**Capítulo 7:** Um "Natal" e uma Noite Feliz

Os dias foram passando e tudo voltou ao normal, Aoki consertou sua máquina de fax e os rivais só se comunicavam através de ligações. De fato, a relação ente os dois havia se distanciado, afinal, agora ambos estavam extremamente ocupados com seus respectivos mangás semanais. Era óbvio que nenhum deles iria esquecer aqueles beijos, mas evitavam ao máximo lembrar daquilo.

Aoki havia contratado três assistentes, sendo que a chefe era Katou. Conversava constantemente com as três, era um jeito de esquecer seu rival, mas às vezes era inútil. Nem que fosse um milésimo de um segundo a cena do beijo roubado surgia como um flash em sua mente.

Depois do expediente das assistentes, era finalmente o momento em que Aoki se perdia em suas lembranças, chegava até se entristecer.

Aoki: -falando consigo mesma- Depois de tudo que aconteceu... Tudo voltou ao normal? Por que me encontro triste desse jeito? AHH Tá tudo andando corretamente: cada um em sua casa! Era pra eu estar feliz... Ele com certeza já se esqueceu de tudo.

Já do outro lado, Fukuda se perdia nos pensamentos depois que seu assistente fora embora.

Fukuda: -falando consigo mesmo- Nunca mais nos falamos desde aquele dia... Claro, a não ser que fosse sobre seu mangá. Porém, fora isso... AHHH O que estou pensando? É assim que deve ser! Autores não têm tempo para ficar pensando nisso! Certamente ela já se esqueceu de tudo, só eu que fico aqui pensando que nem idiota!

Dias foram passando, e aconteceram diversas coisas como a serialização de Ashirogi, a de uma novata chamada Akina, e o mais surpreende de todos: o desenhista de Akina não era mais na menos que Niizuma Eiji! Aquilo não só chocou todos os autores como também todos os editores. Havia um boato de que era tudo armação dos Hattori's, mas não havia nada confirmado.

Fukuda não aceitava, de forma alguma, o fato de Niizuma possuir dois mangás serializados, então resolveu fazer aquelas reuniõezinhas com o "Grupo Fukuda" (era composto por Ashirogi, Niizuma, Hiramaru e principalmente sua rival Aoki). Foram todos para o apartamento de Niizuma, mas tudo foi em vão, afinal, ninguém frearia a sede do gênio continuar seus dois mangás.

Na hora de ir embora, já estava muito tarde e Fukuda estava certo de que daria carona para sua rival, embora não levasse em conta a sagacidade de um concorrente. Hiramaru não perdeu tempo e ofereceu carona a Aoki. O pior de tudo é que a autora aceitou! Fukuda não acreditava no que via e seu interior corroía de tal forma que nem ele mesmo sabia explicar!

Aoki aceitara a carona sim, mas por quê? Estava muito tarde? Estava muito frio? Gostava mais de Hiramaru do que de Fukuda? A resposta é sim para todas as perguntas, menos para a última é claro. Mas a cima de todas essas incógnitas havia uma resposta dominante sobre elas: a verdade é que Aoki não queria repetir aquela cena da moto depois de tanto tempo, não suportaria presenciar um "déjà-vu" aquela noite. Mas infelizmente ninguém consegue "driblar" o destino: o carro de Hiramaru foi guinchado, e o pobre coitado não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Um sonoro "Eis minha chance" ecoou na mente do motoqueiro e o mesmo questionou a autora:

Fukuda: Aoki, se não se importar com o frio, posso te levar de moto.

Aoki: Sim!

O real desejo de subir naquela moto era tanta que nem percebera que havia aceitado o convite de seu rival e claro, estava vivendo o déjà vu que "não queria". Estava controlando a vontade de se segurar no motoqueiro, acharia que se fizesse isso, seria assanhamento de sua parte.

A casa de Niizuma era mais longe de todas as outras, consequentemente a "viagem" era maior. Era uma noite muito fria, mesmo sendo um dia depois do Natal, aparentava ser inverno. [_N/A: As estações da fic são baseadas no Brasil, não no Japão]_

Chegaram novamente na casa de Aoki, a mesma agradeceu a carona e rapidamente virou de costa, com a intenção de entrar o mais rápido possível para casa. Todavia, os planos da autora foram por água abaixo graças a Fukuda, que imperceptivelmente agarrou um pedaço de seu sobretudo :

Fukuda: Aoki! Você tem um minuto pra gente conversar?

Aoki: Sobre...?

Fukuda: Sobre seu mangá! Envie-me logo o próximo name!

Aoki: Ah sim! Hoje mesmo irei te enviar pelo fax! Até mais então!

Fukuda: Até...

Quando Aoki abriu a porta, lembrou que tinha uma coisa para entregar para seu auxiliar.

Aoki: Fukuda!

Fukuda: Sim?

Aoki: Eu sei que o Natal foi ontem, é que não tive oportunidade de te entregar isso, espero que aceite, mesmo sendo atrasado.

Ele pega o presente, que por sinal é uma minúscula caixinha, abre e vê que é um pingente de celular com a letra A.

Aoki: Na verdade é para pendurar no celular, mas você pode pendurar na moto se você quiser. A "continuação" eu pendurei no meu celular.

Aoki retira seu aparelho do bolso e mostra seu pingente, que contém a letra F. Ele realmente não conseguiu conter tamanha vergonha, seu rosto ficou muito vermelho que podia comparar a um pimentão.

Aoki: Ei! N-N-Não vá tirando conclusões precipitadas! Antes de pensar qualquer besteira, vou dizer o significado do presente. F e A significa, na verdade, Folhas Azuis ok? O nosso primeiro mangá serializado.

Por mais que Aoki quisesse consertar, Fukuda sabia o que aquilo realmente significava. Logo pendurou a letra A nos fios que se localizavam perto do guidão.

Fukuda: Eu realmente não comprei nada, como poderei agradecê-la?

Nesse instante, ambos lembraram da bendita frase que Aoki acabou escapando dias atrás:

"_Um beijo por cada agradecimento... então é assim?"._

O motoqueiro, sabendo que ela também teve o flashback na mente, não resistiu e resolveu perguntar:

Fukuda: Posso te agradecer?

Aoki não conseguir dizer nem que sim nem que não, já que também desejava o "agradecimento". O motoqueiro se aproximou e agarrou sua parceira, continuando o que haviam deixado "pendente" da última vez. A voracidade chegou mais cedo dessa vez, afinal ambos não sabiam como aguentaram tanto tempo sem o outro. O nível dos "amassos" se elevava: agarrões na jaqueta, puxada nos cabelos castanhos entre outros... Mas já que "tudo que é bom dura pouco", os dois foram parando aos poucos e se despediram, embora desejassem se encontrar o mais rápido possível.


	8. A Festa de Ano Novo I

Se Todos Os Rivais Fossem Assim

Capítulo 8: A Festa de Ano Novo I

Dois dias depois do Natal e Fukuda ainda se perdia em suas lembranças frequentemente. Sempre que não tinha o que fazer, olhava para a janela e via sua moto, consequentemente lembrava o que acontecera na noite passada. Ao mesmo tempo em que gostava de se lembrar, também ficava irritado, afinal, ele deveria se concentrar em seu mangá.

Seu assistente já estava estranhando-o, porque Fukuda nunca foi do tipo de viajar nos próprios pensamentos ao olhar pela janela. Apesar de imaginar mil e uma coisas sobre seu "chefe", preferiu não se pronunciar e continuar a comer seu lamen diário.

Já na casa da autora, a situação não era muito diferente. Na verdade, Aoki até demorou para pegar no sono, já que a cena da noite anterior também não saía da sua mente. Durante a manhã, estava com uma felicidade inigualável, que chamara a atenção até de Katou e as outras assistentes. As mesmas já tinham intimidade suficiente para perguntar qual era a razão de tamanha felicidade, entretanto a resposta certamente não seria a verdadeira:

Aoki: Acho que dormi bem esta noite, foi só isso.

Katou: Será mesmo? Você está muito feliz para alguém que só "dormiu bem".

Aoki: Acredite em mim!

Katou: Diga logo a verdade! Ninguém fica extremamente feliz por apenas dormir bem! Tem algo a mais nessa história que você não quer nos contar!

Aoki: Ah sei lá! Devo estar ansiosa pela Festa de Ano Novo que está chegando também.

Katou: Ansiosa por quê? Não é a primeira vez que você vai nela... Já sei! Tem alguém que você quer ver e essa mesma pessoa vai estar lá! Acertei?

Aoki: Que conversa é essa? Chega de papo! Precisamos terminar logo esse capítulo e mandar para o Fukuda-**kun**.

Assistentes: ...Fukuda-kun?

Aoki: Quero dizer, Fukuda-san! AHHH! Vocês estão me deixando louca! Olha o que me fizeram falar! Vamos terminar isso logo.

Nenhuma das três assistentes havia acreditado em sequer uma palavra que a autora falara, somente a parte da Festa de Ano Novo. De fato, aquilo estava deixando Aoki em pânico, afinal, não era uma festa como as outras que havia ido, e sim **A** festa em que seu rival certamente iria estar lá. Era a coisa que mais preocupava Aoki: não sabia o que vestir, o que dizer quando ver seu auxiliar, se ficava com ele durante a festa, entre outras bilhões de coisas.

Finalmente chegou o dia da tão almejada Festa de Ano Novo. Aoki já tinha comprado um vestido novo, não era muito chique, mesmo porque a festa não exigia tanto. A autora desejava muito ligar para seu auxiliar e pedir uma carona, porém, não havia necessidade, já que a Jump providenciava um táxi para todos os autores.

Chegando lá, falou rapidamente com seu editor e logo avistou seu rival. Aproximou-se dele e o cumprimentou:

Fukuda: Aoki-san! Que bom que você chegou!

Aoki: Fukuda-san! Boa noite.

Fukuda: Quase todos já chegaram.

Aoki: Quem ainda está faltando?

Fukuda: Acho que só o Ashirogi. Bem, você quer alguma bebida?

Aoki: Ah sim! Por favor.

O motoqueiro pega uma bebida do garçom que passava ali perto e volta para a sua companheira.

Fukuda: Aqui está. -entregando a bebida-

Aoki: Muito obrigada. Nossa! Akina está realmente muito popular! Ela está rodeada por muitos editores e editores-chefes.

Fukuda: Tenho certeza que metade dessa "popularidade" ela deve ao Mestre Niizuma.

Aoki: Não diga isso Fukuda-san, ela também está fazendo um grande trabalho.

Fukuda: Mas você acha que ela estaria tão no topo assim, sem o Mestre Niizuma?

Aoki: ...

Fukuda: Ashirogi!

Ashirogi Muto havia chegado à festa, juntou-se aos dois e começaram a conversar, e obviamente o assunto não seria outro a não ser Akina e Niizuma. Depois que os dois chegaram, Aoki e Fukuda não ficaram mais sozinhos, pelo contrário, às vezes apareciam mais pessoas, como Hiramaru, por exemplo.

Aoki não aguentava mais aquela conversa repetitiva e foi até o banheiro para dar uma retocada na maquiagem. Quando chegou, abriu sua bolsa e pegou algumas maquiagens, até que ela ouve outra pessoa entrar no mesmo recinto também, mas nem sequer olhou para ver quem era... Até então:

?: Ora ora... Que coincidência te encontrar aqui!

Aoki: -para de se maquiar e olha para o lado- Akina?

Akina: Nem tinha reparado que você tinha vindo nessa festa.

Aoki: Por que não viria? Meu mangá está sendo serializado assim como o seu.

Akina: Pff, nunca tente comparar o meu manga com o seuzinho que, aliás, se não fosse pelo cara da bandana, nem serializado teria sido.

Aoki:...

Akina: Calou-se por quê? Porque você sabe que é verdade! É humilhante saber que uma mulher, estudante da Universidade de Toudai, precisou da ajuda de um homem pra ser serializada. Eu te admirava muito... Até saber do seu "truquinho". Isso sem falar naquele cara da bandana... Aceitar te ajudar? Como ele é ridícu...

Aoki: CALA A SUA BOCA! Você pode falar de mim... Pode falar do meu mangá... Pode falar do que você quiser, mas não ouse ofender o Fukuda-san!


	9. A Festa de Ano Novo II

**Se Todos os Rivais Fossem Assim**

**Capítulo 9:** A Festa de Ano Novo II

O clima daquele banheiro já se tornava tenso. Após ouvir o grito de Aoki, Akina ficou sem reação alguma, já que nunca imaginou que sua rival retrucaria tão bruscamente.

Aoki: E quanto a você? Você jamais teria um anime tão rápido se não fosse pelo Niizuma!

Akina: Isso não é verdade! Com ou sem o Niizuma eu conseguiria estar no topo como estou agora pois, diferente do cara da bandana, ele só desenha pra mim! Toda a história é criação minha! Já a sua história... Não posso dizer o mesmo já que tem interferências e modificações de um certo homem...

Aoki: Não sei porque está falando tudo isso! Não consegue ver que eu e você estamos iguais? Eu também não tenho interferências no meu desenho! Faço tudo por conta própria, diferente de você que nem isso faz... –se dirigindo a porta- Agora tenho que ir, não sou obrigada a ouvir essas asneiras logo no começo do ano.

Logo que Aoki põe a mão na maçaneta, ouve a última provocação de Akina.

Akina: Você fala como se fosse a melhor desenhista do mundo! Pelo que eu estou sabendo, seu último mangá serializado foi desenhado por um homem! Aquele que se mudou para o interior! Estou mentindo?

Aoki nem sequer pensa em se virar para responder, abre a porta e deixa Akina falando sozinha. Ela volta para a festa como se não houvera nada e se junta com os seus amigos. Naquele instante, Hiramaru estava convidando todos para tomar bebidas alcoólicas, apesar de Fukuda interrompê-lo dizendo que Ashirogi e Niizuma eram de menores. O corpo de Aoki até estava lá presenciando a conversa, mas a mente viajava no passado, mais precisamente em tudo que Akina dissera a ela. Lágrimas começaram a escorregar em seu rosto, pareciam que propositalmente, mas Aoki realmente não queria:

Aoki: *pensamento: Por que estou chorando? Não posso chorar... Quero dizer, não aqui na frente de todos! Preciso sair daqui!*

Nesse instante, Hiramaru, que já estava com seu psicológico alterado devido às bebidas, saiu da "rodinha de amigos" e foi convidar Niizuma para irem a um restaurante. Foi quando Aoki saiu de perto de todos também, sem sequer dar alguma satisfação, e correu em direção à porta. Era evidente que todos ficariam preocupados com ela, inclusive Fukuda. Hiramaru tinha sido o único a não ficar a par do que acontecera, afinal, quando ele voltou para conversar com o povo, ninguém mais se encontrava na festa.

O salão não era novidade para ninguém, mesmo porque todo começo de ano era comemorado ali. Mas o que ninguém conhecia era o estacionamento, já que todos eram "entregues" na porta do salão. Era justamente para lá que Aoki havia corrido. O local era desnecessariamente espaçoso, portanto nenhum dos três (Mashiro, Takagi e Fukuda) sabia por onde Aoki teria se escondido. Cada um seguiu uma direção para achá-la o mais rápido possível, mas isso era uma tarefa complicada já que era muito tarde e a escuridão não os permitia.

Depois de muito tempo de busca, já passava da meia noite, e os três se encontravam totalmente exaustos. Até pensavam na possibilidade da autora não estar mais ali e ter voltado para casa. Ashirogi então resolveram ir à casa da autora para verificar e Fukuda ficou lá, ainda com esperança de encontrá-la no estacionamento.

Fukuda teve a leve impressão de estar ouvindo um choro, foi quando resolveu se aproximar de uma porta que estava fechada. Certamente o choro vinha dali, foi quando ele abriu a porta e encontrou sua rival sentada:

Fukuda: Aoki-san!

Aoki: Fukuda-san? O que você está fazendo aqui? -enxugando as lágrimas com os punhos-

Fukuda: Estou te procurando! Você saiu correndo do nada! O que aconteceu?

Aoki: Nada não...

Fukuda: Como assim "nada"? Você sai correndo da festa, vem parar no estacionamento, eu te encontro chorando e você vem falar que não é nada!

Aoki: Quero dizer, tem uma coisa sim, a verdade é que eu não quero mais que você me ajude a revisar o meu mangá. -levantando-se-

Fukuda: Do que você está falando? Por que tudo isso de repente?

Aoki: Adeus Fukuda-san, a partir de hoje, seremos apenas rivais.

Fukuda pega os punhos de Aoki e levanta-os para cima, segurando com apenas uma de suas mãos.

Aoki: O que você está...

Fukuda: Não pretendo te soltar até você me contar tudo.

Aoki: A Akina...

Fukuda: O que tem ela?

Aoki: Ela disse, em outras palavras, que sempre tenho que depender de alguém para meu mangá fazer sucesso... E é verdade, primeiro o Nakai me ajudou e agora você...

Fukuda: Ah é isso? Pare de dar ouvido aos outros! Ela é uma novata que não sabe de nada! Todo mundo precisa de uma ajuda. Não vê o Ashirogi? Eles são uma dupla e um ajuda o outro. Só grandes gênios como o Mestre Niizuma conseguem tudo sozinhos. -soltando os punhos de Aoki- agora vamos embora e deixa de pensar besteiras! Independente do que você fale, eu não vou deixar de revisar seu mangá.

Aoki: Obrigada Fukuda-san!

Fukuda: Eu irei chamar o motorista para te levar pra casa.

Depois de toda aquela confusão, os dois perderam totalmente a noção de tempo e viram que o portão do estacionamento já se encontrava fechado e idem a porta do salão. A pergunta que não queria se calar em ambas as mentes: Como sairemos daqui?


	10. Love Love Honey chan

**Se Todos Os Rivais Fossem Assim**

**Capítulo 10:** Love Love Honey-chan

Depois de toda aquela confusão, os dois perderam totalmente a noção de tempo e viram que o portão do estacionamento já se encontrava fechado e idem a porta do salão. A pergunta que não queria se calar em ambas as mentes: Como sairemos daqui?

Por alguma sorte divina, um guarda noturno se encontrava lá. Logo que avistou duas pessoas no salão, pegou sua lanterna, acendeu-a e correu em direção aos dois:

Guarda: Ei! Parados aí! Quem são vocês?

Aoki: Essa não Fukuda-san! Agora ele vai achar que nós somos...

Fukuda: Mantenha a calma Aoki-san! -vira-se para o guarda- Relaxa seu Guarda, apenas fecharam o salão com a gente aqui dentro.

Guarda: Como assim? Onde vocês estavam quando fecharam...?

_Fukuda: A verdade é que... Que... Que nós ficamos fazendo amor lá no estacionamento e não vimos o tempo passar!_

_Aoki e Guarda: O QUÊ?_

Fukuda balança a cabeça de um lado para o outro interrompendo sua própria imaginação, pensando consigo:

Fukuda: *O que você está pensando? Não posso dizer algo como isso! Preciso pensar em algo! E Rápido!*

Guarda: E então, vão me responder ou não?

Aoki: É que na verdade nós ficamos encarregados de fazer a limpeza do salão, só que quando fui jogar o saco de lixo naquela saleta localizada no estacionamento, a porta emperrou e fiquei presa. Fukuda-san ficou muitas horas me procurando e agora pouco ele havia me achado e me tirado de lá. Só que infelizmente percebemos que tudo está fechado e não tem como sairmos daqui. Foi isso que aconteceu.

Guarda: Vocês são do setor da limpeza então? Jurava que eram convidados ao julgar pelos seus trajes.

Aoki: Só porque somos faxineiros não quer dizer que temos que vestir os uniformes o tempo todo.

Fukuda: *pensamento: Uau Aoki-san! Você é demais! Conseguiu inventar essa história toda em segundos!*

Guarda: Quero uma prova então! Mostre seus uniformes!

Aoki e Fukuda: O quê? -espantados-

Guarda: Algum problema?

Aoki: Ora seu Guarda. Está mesmo achando que somos ladrões? Se tiveres dúvidas, pode revistar minha bolsa!

Fukuda: Pode revistar meus bolsos também.

A verdade é que o guarda sabia que eles não eram ladrões, apenas queria extrair informações deles por pura curiosidade. Achou que estava sendo muito rígido com os dois e acreditou na história dos "faxineiros".

Guarda: Okay, não irei revistá-los. Eu abrirei a porta pra vocês.

Aoki e Fukuda: Muito obrigado (a) seu Guarda!

Os dois se despediram do guarda e, depois de caminharem uns cem metros do salão, Fukuda cai na gargalhada inesperadamente.

Aoki: O que foi? Do que está rindo?

Fukuda: _"Ficamos encarregados de fazer a limpeza do salão"?_ De onde você tirou isso? -ainda rindo-

Aoki: Eu sei lá! Disse a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça!

Fukuda: Nossa! A primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça foi... Er... Quero dizer... Nada não.

Aoki: Agora você vai falar! O que foi que veio na sua cabeça àquela hora?

Fukuda: Já disse que não foi nada! Mudando de assunto, como iremos para casa se quem nos trouxe aqui foram os motoristas que a Jump contrata?

Aoki: O quê? Pensei que tivesse rejeitado o motorista e tivesse vindo de moto!

Fukuda: Porque gastaria gasolina se posso vir de graça?

Aoki: AHH O que vamos fazer agora? São duas e meia da madrugada! Impossível ter algum transporte público a essa hora!... Só se ligarmos pro Hiramaru-san, ele é o único que tem um carro.

Fukuda: Nada disso! Sem chance! Prefiro ir a pé! E outra, ele estava alcoolizado na festa, se lembra?

Aoki: É mesmo...

Os dois ficaram parados ali, por um certo tempo indeterminado, pensando qual seria a melhor forma de escaparem daquela situação. Chegaram a sentar na sarjeta a fim de buscar uma resposta o mais depressa possível. Até que ambos olham para a esquina e viram um prédio extremamente alto e iluminado. Um olhou para o outro e correram até lá na esperança que fosse algum hotel. Chegaram até a frente do comércio e a única coisa que visualizaram no enorme letreiro eram as simples palavras: Open 24hrs.

A felicidade dos dois era nitidamente explícita. Os dois finalmente tinham achado um lugar onde poderiam descansar daquela noite tão exaustiva. Quer dizer...Mais ou menos.

Ambos olharam para o letreiro para verificar o resto do nome do comércio e o que leram foi o seguinte nome: "Love Love Honey-chan! **M**otel Open 24 hrs"

O casal suou friamente e a única reação foi a de ficarem petrificados no meio da calçada.


	11. Yuriko e Shinta

**Se Todos Os Rivais Fossem Assim**

**Capítulo 11:** Yuriko e Shinta

Ambos olharam para o letreiro para verificar o resto do nome do comércio e o que leram foi o seguinte nome: "Love Love Honey-chan! **M**otel Open 24 hrs"

O casal suou friamente e a única reação foi a de ficarem petrificados no meio da calçada.

Fukuda: Iremos entrar?

Aoki: A-A-A gente não tem outra escolha não é? Afinal, precisamos descansar em algum lugar que não seja na rua.

O casal entrou no local e se depararam com a recepcionista. Não sabia ao certo quem estava mais tímido, mais receoso ou mais quieto.

Recepcionista: Boa noite! Sejam bem-vindos ao motel Love Love Honey-chan!

Ambos: B-Boa noite...

Recepcionista: O casal fez reserva de quarto?

Ambos, com muita timidez nitidamente exposta em seus rostos, fizeram um sinal negativo com a cabeça. A mulher que cuidava da recepção não estranhou a atitude dos rivais, afinal, havia casais tímidos que entravam por aquele motel também, eles não eram os únicos.

Aoki: Se possível, queremos o quarto mais simples que tiver...

Recepcionista: Okay, vou verifi...

Fukuda: Não! Pelo contrário, queremos uma suíte cinco estrelas e com serviço de quarto se possível.

Recepcionista: Bem, vou verificar se há um quarto cinco estrelas disponível, o que é raro já que não fizeram reserva.

Enquanto o computador da recepção dava o veredicto se havia ou não o quarto, Aoki ficou surpresa com a reação de Fukuda. Jamais imaginaria que o mesmo pediria um quarto luxuoso. Pensava que seria perda de dinheiro à toa já que dormiriam ali somente uma única noite, mas ao mesmo tempo imaginaria que ele pensou no melhor para os dois.

Recepcionista: Boa notícia para o casal! Há somente um quarto nesses quesitos disponível! O número do quarto é 67 e se localiza no 9º andar. -Entrega o cartão para Fukuda- Tenham uma **boa noite**.

Ambos entenderam perfeitamente a ambiguidade daquele termo "boa noite". Nenhum dos dois disse nada e seguiram para o elevador. Finalmente chegaram ao quarto e o mesmo poderia se comparar a uma suíte presidencial! Era uma suíte de alta classe, incrivelmente espaçoso com uma cama esplendidamente grande. Os dois ficaram boquiabertos ao ver tudo aquilo.

Aoki: Fukuda-san, você não precisava ter pego um quarto tão...Tão chique.

Fukuda: Eu acho que depois de tudo que passamos hoje, merecemos o melhor quarto da galáxia!

Aoki apenas deu uma leve risada e cada um se dirigiu a um banheiro para tomar um banho. Sim, aquele quarto, quer dizer, aquela suíte possuía dois banheiros por alguma razão especial. Fukuda tomou rapidamente seu banho e saiu com apenas um roupão branco. Logo que se sentou na cama, sua parceira sai do banheiro com os mesmos trajes que ele. Ambos ainda estavam tímidos, por isso não conseguiam olhar para o outro.

Fukuda: Você pode dormir aqui na cama, eu irei dormir no sofá.

Aoki: De jeito nenhum! Você quem pediu esse quarto, portanto você vai dormir na cama e eu no sofá!

Aquela discussão durou alguns minutos e acabou que Aoki cedeu ao pedido de Fukuda e foi dormir na cama e seu companheiro no sofá. A luz já estava apagada e os dois prontos para dormir. Ambos se encontravam da mesma forma que saíram do banho, com apenas um roupão branco, já que seria impossível dormir com a roupa da festa.

O tempo ia percorrendo, já se passava das quatro horas, e a autora mal conseguia fechar os olhos, sabendo que seu rival estava totalmente desconfortável naquele pequeno sofá, sendo que foi ele quem providenciou aquele quarto.

Aoki: Fukuda-san. Ainda está acordado?

Fukuda: Estou sim.

Aoki: -sentando-se na cama- Desculpe, mas não vou conseguir dormir sabendo que você está todo torto nesse sofazinho minúsculo!

Fukuda: Ainda quer discutir sobre isso?

Aoki: E além do mais, é tudo culpa minha... Se eu não tivesse ficado no estacionamento, você estaria na sua casa, na sua cama, dormindo tranquilamente...

Fukuda: Ai Senhor do céu! -levanta do sofá e senta na beira da cama- Foi opção minha ficar naquele salão e te procurar não foi? Então pronto!

Aoki: Sim, mas...

Fukuda: Shhh... Pare de ficar se culpando, bobinha...

Seu auxiliar se aproxima e cola novamente seus lábios nos da sua parceira. Ela logo deixa sua boca entreaberta para que o motoqueiro entrasse com sua língua. Era um beijo caloroso e intensamente apaixonado, fazendo com que a respiração de ambos ficasse cada vez mais irregular e ofegante. Enquanto uma mão da autora percorria as costas de seu auxiliar, os dedos da outra mão entrelaçavam aqueles longos fios de cabelo. O motoqueiro parou com o beijo e sussurrou no ouvido da autora.

Fukuda: Não farei nada que não queira, Yuriko-chan.

Aoki sentiu um arrepio de prazer descer dos pés à cabeça ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado por aquela voz sedutora. Como resposta daquilo, parou de abraçar Fukuda, deitou na cama e, com um olhar provocante, retrucou:

Aoki: -corando-se- A-Apenas continue, por favor, Shinta-kun.

Fukuda não teve dúvidas em prosseguir, já que desejava continuar também. Posicionou-se em cima de Aoki e logo continuou com os beijos e mordidas... Na boca, no pescoço e afins, isso sem contar que as "mãos bobas" entrariam em ação dessa vez. Antes que percebessem, os roupões já faziam companhia para o chão e a noite prometia não ser tão curta para os rivais.


	12. Depois da Calmaria, vem a Tempestade

**Se Todos Os Rivais Fossem Assim**

**Capítulo 12:** Depois da Calmaria, vem a Tempestade

Depois daquela primeira noite do ano ter passado, que por sinal foi maravilhosa para os rivais, o Sol já invadia a suíte do motel sem pedir licença fazia um tempo. Já era por volta das 10:00 horas da manhã e Fukuda acordou primeiro que sua parceira, não era novidade alguma, já que Aoki possuía um sono pesado.

Ele se levantou, deu uma bela espreguiçada e se trocou: colocou sua box e vestiu o roupão branco que se encontrava no chão. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro, ficou alguns minutos lá e depois ligou seu celular, tendo uma surpresa não tão agradável: 18 chamadas não atendidas de Mashiro.

Voltaremos um pouco no tempo, uns cinco minutinhos antes:

Eram 9:55 e o que a dupla Ashirogi estariam fazendo: Dormindo? Fazendo names de Tanto? Divertindo em uma balada? Que bom seria... Ambos ainda estavam não só procurando Aoki como também Fukuda que sumira junto com ela.

Mashiro: Shuujin, já chega! Vou ligar para a polícia! Ontem a meia noite eles sumiram, ficamos procurando aqueles dois até às 3 horas da manhã, depois desistimos e voltamos com a busca hoje às 8:00 e nada deles ainda!

Takagi: Nenhum dos dois atende o celular, já fomos às casas dos dois de bicicleta e nenhum sinal!

Mashiro: Não é possível! Eu já liguei umas quinhentas vezes para o Fukuda-san e você idem para a Aoki-san! Se isso não é sequestro...

Takagi: Okay Saiko, vamos ligar para a polícia. Já são 10 horas da manhã!

Ambos ouvem o celular de Mashiro tocar

Mashiro: É o Fukuda-san! –atende o celular- Alô? Fukuda-san?

Fukuda: Mashiro? E aí, tudo bem? -falando baixo para não acordar Aoki-

Mashiro: COMO ASSIM TUDO BEM? EU QUE DEVERIA TE PERGUNTAR ISSO!

Fukuda: Desculpe, acabei esquecendo de avisar que tinha encontrado a Yurik...Quer dizer, a Aoki-san.

Mashiro: Desculpas? É tudo que você tem a dizer? Onde vocês estão? Pensei que foram sequestrados!

Fukuda: Oras, eu estou na minha casa e ela deve estar na dela...

Mashiro: Eu acabei de voltar de lá e o Shuujin voltou da casa da Aoki-san! Nenhum dos dois estavam lá...

Fukuda: Do que você está falando? Claro que estou na minha casa! Vocês só não verificaram direito. Agora tenho que desligar, a bateria do meu celular está acabando, obrigado pela preocupação. -desliga-

Takagi: E aí Shuujin? Onde ele está? O que aconteceu?

Mashiro: Disse que estava na casa dele e Aoki-san na dela... Só isso.

Takagi: Você acreditou?

Mashiro: Essa história está muito mal contada... Enfim, só sei que foi perda de tempo o que fizemos.

Takagi: Pois é...

Voltando para o Love Love Honey-chan, Fukuda, após desligar o celular, pega o interfone e chama o serviço de quarto, pedindo que um café da manhã completo fosse entregue no quarto 67 do 9º andar. Alguns minutos depois, lá estava uma Maid entregando o pedido em um carrinho móvel. O motoqueiro abriu a porta, pegou o carrinho e dispensou-a. Começou a colocar os alimentos em cima de uma mesa de jantar, que havia lá também, a fim de fazer uma surpresa para sua companheira, antes que a mesma acordasse... Entretanto o plano falhou, pois Aoki acordara.

Ela sentou na cama, enquanto uma mão segurava o lençol na altura de seu busto, a outra esfregava os dedos nos olhos. Olhou seu companheiro e disse:

Aoki: Fukuda-san...Bom dia... O que você está fazendo?

Fukuda: Que cruel você ainda me chamar desse jeito, mesmo depois de ontem, Yuriko-chan!

Aoki: Desculpe, foi a força do hábito, Shinta-kun. -ri levemente-

Fukuda: Bem melhor! Pedi para o serviço de quarto entregar o nosso café da manhã.

Aoki: Uau! -levantando-se e vestindo o roupão- Nunca acordei com um café da manhã tão maravilhoso!

Fukuda: Tenho certeza que melhor que o seu não é.

Enquanto o casal se deliciava com aquele café divino, Fukuda contava sobre a dupla Ashirogi ter procurado os dois euforicamente, mas que no final estava tudo "resolvido". Depois de se alimentarem, Aoki ficou cismada de como ficaria a carreira dos autores, agora apaixonados:

Aoki: Shinta-kun, como será daqui pra frente?

Fukuda: Como assim? Será normal.

Aoki: Não pode ser normal, aliás, ninguém pode saber sobre... A gente.

Fukuda: Por que não? Autores também podem ter uma relação, não podem?

Aoki: Sim, mas não somos só autores... Somos rivais também!

Fukuda: E qual é problema? Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra!

Aoki: Claro que tem! O que os outros vão pensar sobre a gente? Os editores, os mangákas e até mesmo os leitores de Folhas Azuis e Kiyoshi Knight!

Fukuda: Você está mais preocupada com o que vão pensar da gente do que nossa relação?

Aoki:...Não é isso... Eu só quero que o nosso relacionamento seja secreto. Por que temos que dizer para todos?

Fukuda: Eu que pergunto: Por que temos que esconder? Não é errado, não é proibido! Pensei que você me amasse.

Aoki: Eu te amo, mas...

Fukuda: Desculpe. Enquanto tiver um "mas" depois do seu "eu te amo", a primeira frase não fará sentido nenhum para mim. Vou embora. Ah! E não se preocupe, quando eu descer, pagarei tudo no caixa. Adeus.

Aoki:...

Fukuda se trocou, colocando a roupa da festa da noite anterior e saiu do quarto. Depois de ter pago tudo, foi embora pegando o primeiro táxi que passara ali mesmo. Seria inevitável que lágrimas começassem a descer nos rostos dos dois, talvez começasse ali o temível começo do fim...


	13. Na Hora Errada e No Lugar Errado

**Se Todos os Rivais Fossem Assim**

**Capítulo13:** Na Hora Errada e No Lugar Errado

O tempo foi passando e aquilo aterrorizava os rivais, afinal, a tristeza dos dois era evidente para todos aqueles que o rodeavam. Na verdade, Aoki é quem mais demonstrava sua tristeza, ao contrário de Fukuda que se tornara mais frio e ríspido. Depois daquela desavença, os dois sequer se viram ou falaram, nem para a correção dos names de Folhas Azuis... Pois é, a autora continuava mandando os rascunhos para seu auxiliar, mas o mesmo respondia por mensagens bem objetivas e diretas, por exemplo: corrija o quadro x, faça isso ou aquilo no quadro y, entre outras correções.

Entretanto, antes que percebessem todos já estavam envolvidos novamente em outra festa, o dia mais especial das vidas de Takagi e Miyoshi: o casamento dos mesmos, e era óbvio que vários editores e autores seriam convidados, inclusive os rivais.

Estava um ambiente alegre, não só para os noivos como também para os convidados, embora Fukuda e Aoki sentaram em mesas extremamente distantes uma da outra. Festejavam alegremente todos ali presentes, até que Mashiro grita inesperadamente com Hattori, apesar de ninguém saber o motivo da discussão, os dois saem do salão para conversarem e, depois de um tempo, somente o ex-editor de Ashirogi volta.

O motoqueiro também saiu pelos fundos do salão, a fim de tomar um ar fresco e se livrar daquele mesmo recinto de sua "ex", encostou em umas das árvores que tinha ali e acabou tendo uma surpresa um tanto desagradável:

?: O que o cãozinho de guarda da Aoki-senpai faz aqui?

Fukuda: Akina-san? Bem, só estou tomando um ar fresco.

Akina: Você não fez nenhuma homenagem para o casal não é?

Fukuda: Nunca fui bom em falar no meio de tanta gente... E quanto a você, o que faz aqui fora também?

Akina: Na verdade eu não fui convidada, mas queria ver daqui aquele idiota se casando com aquelazinha... Nunca imaginei que um dia isso viria a acontecer.

Fukuda: Pois é, as coisas mudam, principalmente quando se trata de pessoas...

Akina: Verdade! Você, por exemplo, fica extremamente mudado com esse terno e sem a bandana. -desliza o dedo indicador sobre a gravata dele-

Fukuda: Agradeço o elogio, mas desencoste, por favor. -retira a mão dela-

Akina: Por que você só deixa a Aoki se aproximar de você? Quer dizer, o que ela tem de especial para você querer ajudá-la em um mangá, sendo que você já está serializado?

Fukuda: É porque ela participou de um boicote que eu organizei.

Akina: Participou do que?

Fukuda: Nada não, você não entenderia, é uma longa história...

Akina: Ela te paga pelo auxílio pelo menos?

Fukuda: Já disse que isso que eu faço é um agradecimento a ela, não teria sentido algum ela me pagar!

Enquanto isso, a festa continuava muito boa... Mas não para Aoki, que tinha amizade somente com a Azuki e ficava ao lado dela o tempo todo. Apesar de estar em um casamento, a autora ainda não se sentia animada e disposta para se divertir, resolvendo então ir embora.

Aoki: Desculpe Azuki-san, mas acho que vou indo...

Azuki: Mas já Aoki-san? Está tão cedo! Fique mais um pouco.

Aoki: Preciso adiantar alguns names que estão muito atrasados! Diga aos noivos que desejo muitas felicidades pros dois!

Azuki: Ok, eu digo a eles. Vá com cuidado! Você vai pegar carona com alguém?

Aoki: Não, eu irei pegar um táxi mesmo, não tem ninguém que possa me dar uma carona.

Azuki: Peça para o Fukuda-san te levar! Ele parece ser bem cuidadoso.

Aoki: Na verdade eu não gosto muito de motos...

Azuki: Ah desculpe, eu não sabia... Bom, então o jeito é pegar um táxi mesmo.

Aoki: Tem o Hiramaru-san também, mas não quero que ele perca o casamento só por minha causa.

Azuki: Entendo. Até mais então!

Aoki: Até mais, Azuki-san!

Voltando ao diálogo de Fukuda e Akina, no jardim dos fundos do salão:

Akina: Ora Fukuda, você nunca pensou em pedir uma "recompensa" por ajudar Aoki-senpai, se é que você me entende...

Fukuda: Nunca pensei nisso e além do mais, ela não faz nem um pouco o meu tipo.

Akina: E eu? Faço o seu tipo?

Akina puxa a gravata de Fukuda até os lábios do mesmo se encontrarem com os dela. Um táxi passa por perto dali e a passageira consequentemente viu aquela cena um tanto quanto chocante. Era a Aoki sim, e demorou cair a ficha que era Akina a mulher que estava beijando o:

Aoki: IDIOTA! –socando o vidro do táxi-

Motorista: O que houve minha senhora? O que eu fiz?

Aoki: Nada não, por favor, me deixe aqui.

Motorista: Mas a senhorita acabou de entrar no meu táxi!

Aoki: Desculpe, mas eu preciso descer! -abriu a porta e saiu correndo em direção ao "casal"-

A autora se aproximou dos dois, um tanto quanto ofegante:

Aoki: Como você pôde?

Fukuda empurra Akina para trás com os dois braços e com um olhar desesperado tenta se explicar:

Fukuda: Aoki-san! Não é o que...

Akina: Até que o seu cão de guarda não é de se jogar fora hein?


	14. Memórias Perdidas

**Se Todos Os Rivais Fossem Assim**

**Capítulo 14:** Memórias Perdidas

Depois de ouvir aquela frase de Akina, Aoki virou-se e sai correndo, sem saber para onde, só sabia que queria estar bem longe daquele local. Era evidente que Fukuda iria correr atrás de sua rival, porém seu pulso foi pego pela garota que acabara de beijar:

Akina: Onde você pensa que vai? Um dia ela tinha que saber sobre os meus sentimentos.

Fukuda: Que se dane seus sentimentos! Solte-me! -puxa seu braço, tirando-o das mãos dela-

Akina: Você realmente não gosta de mim não é?

Fukuda: É mesmo, você havia me perguntado se seu tipo me agradava e eu não tinha respondido a sua pergunta. A verdade é que pessoas como você são as piores! Detesto garotas oferecidas. -dá as costas para ela e sai correndo-

Devido a esse pequeno atraso, o motoqueiro já não sabia mais onde sua rival estava, gritava seu nome inúmeras vezes, embora tenha sido tudo em vão. Começou a anoitecer e Fukuda ainda não conseguiu achar Aoki, resolvendo, então, desistir e voltar para seu apartamento. Durante o caminho dava uma passava de olho em cada comércio para ver se possivelmente Aoki estaria em algum deles, até que pensa consigo mesmo:

Fukuda: *Para de pensar besteiras, aqui só tem bares! Ela não estaria...*-ouve alguém falando alto dentro de um dos bares-

?: EU QUERO MAIS UM COPO!

Fukuda: Essa voz... Não pode ser!

O motoqueiro entra no bar e avista a pessoa no qual estava procurando há algumas horas e a mesma estava completamente alcoolizada.

Fukuda: Aoki-san? O que você está...?

Aoki: Quem é você? -Diz com a voz turva e olhos quase completamente fechados-

Fukuda: *Se eu disser que sou eu mesmo, ela provavelmente fará um escândalo* Sou eu, Takagi.

Aoki: Takagi-san? O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não deveriiia...

Fukuda: Vamos pra casa, você não está em condições de ficar aqui.

O auxiliar coloca um dos braços de Aoki em volta de seu pescoço e a leva até seu apartamento, que não era nem um pouco longe dali. Chegando lá, a coloca sentada no sofá.

Aoki: Seu apartamento é tãão lindoo Takagi-san

Fukuda: -senta ao lado dela- O que te fez entrar em um bar?

Aoki: Tudo culpa daquele estúpido e idiota do Fukuda-san... Eu o vi beijando aquela piranha... Eu sei que nós dois estávamos solteiros... Mas mesmo assim eu...

Fukuda: O que você sentiu quando viu os dois? -fingindo ainda ser o Takagi-

Aoki: Raiva, ódio, tristeza, tudo junto... Tive vontade de agarrar aquela garota pelo pescoço e... -chega perto de Fukuda, pega o pescoço dele, representando como se fosse com a Akina- Fukuda-san? É você?

Fukuda: Bingo! -não resiste a aproximação e a beija-

Aoki: Pare! -empurrando-o- Você já está com a Akina!

Fukuda: Eu não sei até onde você viu, mas ela quem me puxou e beijou!

Aoki: É MENTIRA! Você disse que eu não te amava, sendo que na verdade é você que fica brincando comigo... Não deveria ter confiado em você...

Fukuda: Eu nunca brinquei com você! Acredite em mim!

Aoki: O pior de tudo é ver aquela cena e sentir ciúmes, mesmo estando separada de você. -começa a chorar- Eu sou idiota ou o quê? Por que ainda sinto ciúme de alguém que não é nada meu?

Fukuda: É porque você ainda me ama, e isso é recíproco. –levanta o rosto de Aoki e a beija novamente-

Aoki: Pare com isso! -empurra-o- Você ama a Akina! –socando-o levemente com as duas mãos-

Fukuda: Esqueça a cena de hoje, aquilo foi tudo armado por ela! Eu estou falando que te amo! Isso não é suficiente pra você? O quanto eu tenho que te amar para que você me aceite novamente, como na noite de Ano Novo?

Aoki: Shinta-kun...

Logo depois de ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado pela autora, o motoqueiro não resistiu e os dois novamente se beijam, mas dessa vez sem interrupções.

A noite passou voando e logo já era o dia seguinte, um dia ensolarado e lindo. Aoki acorda com uma dor de cabeça imensa, sendo a consequência da quantidade de álcool que ingeriu na noite anterior, mas ela não sabia onde estava, afinal, não se lembrava de absolutamente nada:

Aoki: Onde estou? Ai! Droga... Minha cabeça está explodindo...

Fukuda: -entra no quarto- Finalmente acordou. Quer tomar algo?

Aoki: FUKUDA-SAN? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Fukuda: Essa é o meu apartamento! É natural que eu esteja aqui...

Aoki: O que eu estou fazendo aqui então?

Fukuda: Não vai me dizer que você não se lembra de ontem?

Aoki: ...Não sei do que você está falando... Eu fiz alguma coisa ontem?

Fukuda: Você realmente é cruel... Como pôde esquecer-se da noite de ontem?

Aoki: Eu não sei o que estou fazendo ou o que fiz aqui, mas tenho que ir. Ai! -sente uma dor percorrer seu corpo inteiro- Por que meu corpo está tão...

Antes que completasse a frase com "Por que meu corpo está tão dolorido?", pensou na possibilidade de ter dormido com seu rival. Apesar de não se lembrar de nada, uma pergunta ecoa em seu pensamento:

Aoki: *Será que eu fiz ... com o Fukuda-san?*


	15. Desafio Lançado

**Se Todos Os Rivais Fossem Assim**

**Capítulo 15:** Desafio Lançado

Depois de ter amanhecido no apartamento de seu maior rival, Aoki acorda sem se lembrar do que ocorreu na noite passada. Após sentir seu corpo totalmente dolorido, uma pergunta ecoa em seu pensamento:

Aoki: *Será que eu fiz ... com o Fukuda-san?* De qualquer forma, desculpe o incômodo que lhe causei, estou indo embora. –recolhendo e vestindo suas roupas que se encontravam espalhadas pelo quarto-

Fukuda: Quer que eu te leve até sua casa?

Aoki: Não há necessidade, basta eu pegar um táxi e tudo estará resolvido.

Fukuda: Você não tinha gasto todo seu dinheiro em bebidas?

Aoki: Eu não gastei TODO meu dinheiro, devo ter alguns trocados...

Fukuda: Quer pegar um táxi com alguns trocados? -ironizando-

Aoki: Que seja! Pegarei um metrô, trem, ônibus, qualquer coisa pra ficar bem longe de você serve! -corre em direção à porta-

Fukuda: Espere, Yuu-chan!

Enquanto Aoki corria em direção ao elevador, Fukuda tranca a porta de seu apartamento e corre em direção da autora, a fim de segurar a porta do elevador e evitar que o mesmo desça. Todavia seu celular toca, o motoqueiro olha no visor e não reconhece o número, resolvendo então, atender e perder o elevador.

Fukuda: Alô?

Katou: Olá Fukuda-san, desculpe estar te incomodando, mas você por acaso sabe onde está a Aoki-san? Estamos aqui em frente da casa dela, mas acho que ela não está aqui e nem atende o celular.

Fukuda: Como eu vou saber se as assistentes dela são vocês? -irritado por perder o elevador-

Katou: Desculpe! É porque você é o auxiliar dela então eu pensei...

Fukuda: Não, isso não tem nada a ver. Eu apenas recebo os names pelo fax e envio a correção por mensagem, saber onde ela está não faz parte do meu "auxílio".

Katou: Ah sim, peço desculpas novamente. -desliga-

De fato, Katou atrasara Fukuda por alguns minutos, tempo suficiente para um elevador localizado no quarto andar chegar ao térreo. Ele simplesmente resolve descer pelas escadas, correndo em uma velocidade um tanto quanto impressionante, mas era evidente que Aoki já tinha saído. Fukuda pergunta para o porteiro do prédio se ele havia visto uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e curtos sair, e a resposta foi positiva, fazendo o motoqueiro correr até uma praça ali perto e finalmente encontrá-la.

Fukuda: Yuu-chan! Como pôde dizer e fazer tudo aquilo ontem e hoje me tratar como se fosse um desconhecido qualquer?

Aoki: Para de me chamar assim! Eu não fiz absolutamente NADA e não disse absolutamente NADA também! Que fique bem claro isso na sua mente!

Fukuda: Foi você quem inventou esse apelido pra você mesma! Não se lembra?

**Flashback on**

Quando as roupas íntimas já não faziam mais contato com a pele dos dois e a adrenalina semelhante a de estar no topo de uma montanha russa já havia passado por lá.

Aoki: Shin-kun, quer dizer, eu posso te chamar assim daqui pra frente, já que estamos namorando?

Fukuda: Claro que pode Yuriko-chan.

Aoki: -sussurra no ouvido- Pra você, é Yuu-chan.

Fukuda: -retruca- Como quiser, my Lady.

Aoki: Eu te amo.

Fukuda: Eu também te amo -se beijam-

**Flashback off**

Aoki se lembrou da cena... Vagamente, mas lembrou. Era a única parte da noite de ontem que a autora recordara, dando créditos ao homem de cabelos brancos, mesmo já sabendo o que fizera ontem, embora não abrisse mão de aceitar.

Fukuda: Conseguiu lembrar?

Aoki: Posso até ter feito algo que não deveria ontem... Mas nunca voltarei a gostar de você! Ontem foi apenas... Uma recaída!

Fukuda: Pois saiba então que farei você dizer que me ama novamente! Irei te conquistar como se fosse a primeira vez, espere e verá.

E o desafio foi lançado, cada um seguiu para seus devidos lares, e claro, Aoki estava certa de que ele jamais conseguiria reconquistá-la. Passaram-se semanas e nenhum dos dois comentaram sobre o "desafio". Talvez esqueceram? Jamais, é que ambos estavam atrasados para cumprir certos prazos de names, fazendo com que 24 horas tornasse muito pouco tempo para eles.

Era dia 10 de Março, um dia antes do aniversário de Aoki, quando a campainha de sua casa é tocada.

Aoki: Pois não?

Entregador: Boa tarde, eu sou o entregador da confeitaria Galaxy Candy e pediram para eu entregar essa cesta de chocolate aqui.

Aoki: Quem pediu?

Entregador: Não se identificou. Com licença e tenha um bom dia.

A autora não ligou muito para o presente, mas ficou com uma certa desconfiança, para falar a verdade vieram várias dúvidas: Quem encomendou isso? Por que hoje, se meu aniversário é amanhã? Seria um fã talvez? De qualquer forma, independente das perguntas e resposta, Aoki voltou para seu quarto, levando a cesta consigo e logicamente, deixando suas assistentes engordarem só de olhar aqueles deliciosos chocolates.

Katou: Uau! Que cesta mais linda!

Hina (Assistente): Principalmente o conteúdo dela.

Aoki: Ganhei isso de alguém, se quiserem comer, fique a vontade.

Todas: Obrigada!

Quando restaram poucas trufas no final da cesta era possível visualizar um envelope de carta, Katou pegou-a e leu o que estava escrito no verso: "Para minha Yuu-chan".

Katou: Aoki-san, acho que isso é pra você.

Aoki: -de costas desenhando- Já disse que vocês podem comer os chocolates, não se preocupem quanto a quantidade.

Katou: Não é isso, estou falando que tem uma carta destinada para você.

Aoki: Coloque em qualquer lugar da mesa, depois eu leio. Deve ser algum fã do meu mangá ou algo do gênero.

Katou: Seus fãs te chamam de "Yuu-chan"?

Aoki: O QUÊ? -levanta-se da cadeira e pega rapidamente o envelope da mão de Katou-

Katou: Parece que agora a carta te interessou né? -sorri maliciosamente-

Aoki: -envergonhada- N-n-não é nada disso! Meus parentes me chamam assim, deve ser alguma notícia deles, é só isso!

A autora abre o envelope e dentro dele havia uma carta, ela desbroba e lê pra si mesma:

"_Yuu-chan, não vá pensando que eu desisti de te conquistar, e certamente você não se esqueceu também. Amanhã desmarque tudo que você tiver, quero que vá comigo para o parque de diversões Planet Firework. Estarei na sua casa às 11 para te buscar e mesmo que você não me atenda, ficarei em frente a sua casa até mudar de ideia. Espero que tenha gostado dos chocolates, escolhi de acordo com o meu gosto, afinal, não sabia qual era seus sabores favoritos. Até amanhã! De seu Shin-kun."_

Aoki: Esse cara...


	16. Parque do Amor

Se Todos Os Rivais Fossem Assim

Capítulo 16 - Final: Parque do Amor

Finalmente dia 11 de Março havia chegado, mas antes de Fukuda chegar à casa de Aoki, outro casal estaria comentando sobre um possível passeio não muito longe dali, era o casal que não fazia muito tempo que tinham casado. Takagi e Miyoshi estavam tomando seu café matinal, enquanto Miyoshi estava totalmente entediada e impaciente por não sair de casa desde sua lua de mel.

Miyoshi: Takagi, você tem muitos names pra fazer ainda?

Takagi: Ah... Não muitos, mas você sabe né? Tanto está quase acabando, então precisamos caprichar nesses últimos capítulos.

Miyoshi: Ah sim...

Takagi: Por que perguntou?

Miyoshi: É que a gente nunca sai para um encontro! Sempre você fica com a cara enfiada nesses desenhos... E por coincidência eu consegui esses ingressos para o parque Planet Firework.

Takagi: É isso? Por que não falou antes? Vamos hoje então, já que já dei uma boa adiantada, acho que dá pra dar uma fugida pra lá.

Miyoshi: Sério? Vou me trocar então!

Takagi: E eu vou ligar pro Mashiro!

Miyoshi: Como é?

Takagi: Pensei em chamá-lo e você chama a Azuki, que tal? Assim faremos um encontro "duplo" e nos divertiremos mais.

Miyoshi: Okay...

Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali, estava a casa da Aoki e já passara das 11 horas. A autora estava extremamente nervosa pelo atraso de alguns minutos do motoqueiro...

Aoki: Cadê aquele idiota? Ele é quem marca o "encontro" e ele está atrasado... Aquele -ouve a campainha- Finalmente!

Aoki abre a porta e lá estava ele um pouco mais arrumado que o usual: com apenas uma camisa preta e uma calça jeans, sem a tradicional jaqueta que quase nunca deixava de usar, mas claro, com a bandana branca amarrada.

O visual da autora também não estava nem um pouco ruim, havia colocado um vestido curto de frente única com a estampa em preto e branco.

Ambos ficaram alguns segundos admirando a beleza alheia e Aoki se vira para fechar a porta, até que o motoqueiro quebra o silêncio assobiando para a dona da casa, fazendo a autora corar. Logo depois de trancar a porta, a mulher de cabelos castanhos sobe na garupa sem ao menos dizer uma palavra.

Fukuda: Sabia que aceitaria meu convite.

Aoki: Só aceitei porque dei folga para minhas assistentes e não tinha nada pra fazer em casa... Não vá se achando grande coisa por isso.

Fukuda: Como quiser, Yuu-chan.

E assim o motoqueiro ligou seu veículo e seguiram para seus destinos. Durante o percurso inteiro Aoki segurou na cintura de seu auxiliar, o que fez as esperanças de Fukuda aumentarem. O parque não era perto, fazendo com que o percurso durasse por volta de uns 45 minutos.

Chegando ao local, não sabiam ao certo qual brinquedo ir, mas Fukuda a puxou pelo braço e correram para o primeiro que viram pela frente. A diversão parecia não acabar aquele dia, foram no barco Viking, na tradicional montanha russa, o temível elevador e sem contar alguns brinquedos que se molharam por completos, mas não se importaram já que estava um dia ensolarado e ia se secar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Já era por volta das 15 horas:

Fukuda: Vamos fazer uma pausa para tomar um sorvete?

Aoki: Pode ser, está realmente calor hoje...

Aoki se sentou em uma mesa enquanto esperava seu rival trazer os sorvetes, até que...

?: Olha só quem encontramos aqui! Aoki-san!

Aoki se vira para ver quem a chamava, descobrindo que era o quarteto: Takagi, Miyoshi, Azuki e Mashiro. O primeiro casal estava realmente empolgado com o passeio e surpreso por encontrarem Aoki, já o segundo casal estava tão tímido que mal conseguiam aproveitar a diversão no parque.

Aoki: V-V-VOCÊS?

Takagi: Pelo jeito você ficou surpresa hein?

Miyoshi: O que você está fazendo parada aí? Está esperando alguém?

Aoki: Pois é, é que eu...

Takagi: É claro que sim, ninguém vem para um parque de diversões sozinha, né Miyoshi?

Aoki: Na verdade...

Miyoshi: Eu sei Takagi! Eu queria saber se são amigas... Amigos... Ou poderia ser um na-mo-ra-do? -sorri maliciosamente-

Aoki: Não, não é isso é que...

Takagi: Isso seria ótimo! Ficaremos então em três casais!

Um silêncio paira ali fazendo Mashiro e Azuki abaixarem a cabeça de tanta timidez e logo Aoki desabafa:

Aoki: Querem parar de fazerem tantas perguntas e vocês mesmos responderem por mim? Eu estou aqui com... Com... Com meu -cochicha- namorado.

Os olhos de Miyoshi e de Azuki brilhavam ao ver a autora confessando ter um namorado, coisa que nenhum dos quatro sabia. Ao mesmo tempo em que as duas olhavam admirando a coragem de Aoki, era um olhar curioso e ansioso, aguardando a autora completar dizendo quem era o seu companheiro até que, por sorte de Aoki, Mashiro avista mais alguém conhecido.

Mashiro: Olhe pessoal, aquele cara que está de costas não é o Fukuda-san?

Azuki: Parece com ele, mas está sem a jaqueta e com camisa... Será mesmo ele?

Miyoshi: Não saberemos se não gritarmos. EEEEEI FUKUDA-SAN!

Não tinha como não ter ouvido o imenso chamado de Miyoshi, o motoqueiro se vira e avista os cinco juntos, acenando para eles. Resolveu desistir do sorvete e se aproxima do quinteto.

Takagi: Que coincidência te encontrarmos aqui também!

Fukuda: Pois é, estou tão surpreso quanto vocês!

Miyoshi: Está aqui com mais alguém?

Fukuda: Sim, com minha namorada.

Mashiro e Azuki: *Espera... Namorada? E a Aoki-san também está com o namorado? Será que os dois...*

Miyoshi: Que ótimo! Assim ficaremos em quatro casais!

Takagi: Parece que hoje combinamos de sair com as namoradas não é?

Miyoshi: Que estranho... Vocês já estão um tempinho aqui com a gente e ainda não vi seus companheiros...

Fukuda: Eu acho que ela está me esperando em frente à **roda gigante**, marcamos de nos encontrar lá.

Miyoshi: Uhul! Vamos lá então, quero conhecer a sua namorada!

Aoki: Bom, eu vou indo pessoal, o meu namorado está me esperando na entrada do parque.

Fukuda: Espere um pouco, vocês disse **namorado**? -sorri-

Aoki: -cora- Até mais...

Miyoshi: Espera aí vocês dois! Isso é muito cruel da parte de vocês, quero conhecer os seus parceiros, mas se cada um vai para um lado aí fica difícil...

Takagi: Deixe-os irem, o parque não é tão grande e logo menos nos encontraremos de novo.

Cada um seguiu caminhos opostos, mas o que ninguém percebeu era que Aoki foi em direção a roda gigante e seu rival até a entrada. Logo que a autora chegou no local ouviu um sonoro toque de mensagem, era de Fukuda dizendo para que ela o esperasse ali mesmo, que ele só seguiu até a entrada para despistar o quarteto.

O rival se aproxima por trás da autora e coloca alguns balões na frente de seu rosto, que por sinal estava totalmente distraído, a surpreendendo.

Fukuda: Vamos dar uma voltinha na roda gigante?

Aoki fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e logo já se encontravam em um dos carrinhos. Um estava de frente para o outro e nenhum dos dois sequer se atrevia a puxar algum assunto ou ao menos pronunciar uma única palavra, até então. Fukuda, cansado daquele silêncio mortal, começa sua missão.

Aoki POV

Fukuda: Sabe Yuu-chan... Hoje foi um dia maravilhoso pra mim, afinal, passei o dia inteiro com a mulher que mais amo na minha vida. E sabia que desde o dia que me tornei seu auxiliar eu já sentia algo por você? Só não sabia ao certo o que realmente era... O tempo passou e muitas coisas aconteceram, como por exemplo...

...Lembra do nosso primeiro beijo? - _Foi o dia que começou a chover muito e eu não tive outra escolha a não ser acolhê-lo na minha casa._

_..._Da primeira vez que você andou na minha moto? –_Tinha que me despedir de Nakai, e fazer aquele passeio era realmente necessário... Resultando no nosso segundo beijo._

_..._O primeiro presente de Natal que você me deu? -_Como não esquecer dos pingentes F e A? Menti que era de Folhas Azuis, mas ele sabia que eram nossas iniciais..._

...A festa de Ano Novo... Aquilo realmente marcou -_Sim Shin-kun, provoquei uma confusão imensa, levando a gente para um motel... Onde fiz pela primeira vez com você._

Aoki POV off

Fukuda: E é por isso que estou aqui hoje, queria te dar o melhor dia da sua vida também! Nunca fui bom em escolher presentes, mas espero que tenha gostado de hoje.

Aoki: Você está brincando? Eu amei ter passado o dia nesse parque! Foi maravilhoso... E é claro... Porque foi **com** você.

Fukuda: Está achando que acabou? -retira uma caixinha de veludo do bolso da calça- Aceita ser oficialmente minha namorada? -se ajoelha-

Aoki: -surpresa- Sim, aceito.

Fukuda: Eu te amo Yuu-chan.

Aoki: Eu também te amo Shin-kun.

Assim, ambos trocaram as alianças de prata e deram um longo beijo apaixonado, e como de costume, o parque sempre soltava fogos de artifício às 19:00 horas, e naquele dia não seria diferente, formando assim um cenário perfeito para o casal que estava no ponto mais alto da roda gigante se beijando aos sons e brilhos dos fogos de artifício.


	17. Prólogo  Armadilha

Se Todos Os Rivais Fossem Assim

Prólogo: Armadilha

Um ano e alguns meses se passaram desde que Aoki e Fukuda começaram oficialmente o namoro e novamente a autora estava na garupa da moto e o seu auxiliar dirigindo até um "restaurante". Alguns minutos depois, o motoqueiro estaciona bem em frente ao prédio da Jump e era por volta das 18:30.

Fukuda: Desculpa Yuu-chan, podemos descer aqui? Preciso falar uma coisa com o Yuujiro, e é meio urgente...

Aoki: Ah sim, sem problemas.

O casal desce da moto e o motoqueiro retira uma chave do bolso, abrindo a porta principal de vidro do prédio.

Aoki: Como você tem a chave da Jump?

Fukuda: Yuujiro me deu uma cópia, disse que o sensor que a deixa no modo automático está com defeito.

Aoki: Entendi...

A mulher de cabelos castanhos estava estranhando muito toda aquela situação, não só pelo fato de que seu namorado abriu a Jump, mas também por não haver ninguém ali, nem as secretárias, muito menos os seguranças. Pegaram o elevador e rapidamente já se encontravam no 5º andar.

Aoki: Shin-kun, acho que perdemos tempo vindo aqui, não há ninguém nesse prédio.

Fukuda: Não é possível! Yuujiro disse pra encontrá-lo aqui...

Entraram no salão principal, onde geralmente ficavam os editores e editores-chefes, mas o local estava na mesma situação que o térreo: vazio.

Aoki: Eu te disse, vamos embora! Senão pensarão que estamos invadindo aqui... O que não deixa de ser verdade...

Fukuda abraça sua namorada por trás e começa a beijar seu pescoço repentinamente.

Fukuda: Enquanto eles não vêem, acho que poderíamos...

Aoki: Shin-kun! -tenta tirar os braços dele de seu corpo inutilmente- Se você marcou com o Yuujiro-san, ele pode chegar a qualquer momento!

Fukuda: Só um pouquinho...

Aoki: Enlouqueceu? Nem pensar! -empurra-o- Não saberia onde enfiar minha cara se alguém visse a gente desta forma...

Fukuda: Você realmente acreditou na minha história? Hoje é véspera de feriado e todos foram dispensados mais cedo, ninguém vai voltar aqui até semana que vem.

Aoki: E como você conseguiu a chave então?

Fukuda: O Yuujiro esqueceu no meu apartamento quando fui entregar os names.

Aoki: Você realmente não vale nada Shin-kun...

Fukuda: Você que é muito inocente...

Aoki: Agora você vai ver que é inocente aqui. -dá um sorriso de canto-

Fukuda: Isso é uma ameaça?

Aoki: Entenda como quiser.

Aoki senta em uma mesa ficando da altura de seu auxiliar. Os dois se beijam calorosamente jogando alguns papéis e objetos no chão, mas quem ligava? Não havia ninguém ali mesmo além de um casal totalmente apaixonado...

Aoki POV

_Quando encontrei essa pessoa pela primeira vez, eu..._

Fukuda POV

_...Nunca imaginei que me apaixonaria por ela._

Aoki POV

_Ele não foi meu primeiro namorado..._

Fukuda POV

_...Mas certamente foi meu primeiro amor._


End file.
